Shopping Madness
by otakufangirl101
Summary: Shikamaru takes his girlfriend out shopping. He discovers that he has no fashion sense or knowledge about what make-up looks good. What happens at the end of the day? (ShikaxIno)


**Hey Guys! Here's another fanfic by me and my lovely co-writer/best friend. It's just a little story based on my co-writer's idea. So enjoy!**

Shikamaru was minding his own business, as usual, lying on the hill cloud watching when a shadow appears. He looks up to discover a certain blonde kunoichi standing over top of him with her hands on her hips looking annoyed.

"Shikamaru you lazy arse, you're always sleeping or hiding somewhere looking at stupid clouds. You never spend any time with me anymore," she pouts. Shikamaru sighs and closes his eyes. _'Maybe if I ignore her, she'll go away,'_ he thought. A few moments pass before he opens his eyes and to his dismay, she's still standing there.

"Geez, what's with you women? So persistent and you won't stop till you get what you want. How troublesome," Shikamaru said lazily.

"SHIKAMARU!" Shikamaru sits up.

"Ok, ok. I'll take you shopping if just stop nagging and yelling in my ear." The expression on her face turned to pure happiness.

"You're the best boyfriend ever!" Ino squealed. Before Shikamaru even had time to say anything, he was pulled off the ground by his arm and dragged towards the main shopping district of Konoha.

"Hey…wait," he begun but realised it was too late. _'What have I gotten myself into? This is such a drag,'_ he thought to himself while imagining the next few hours of torture, aka, shopping with Ino.

The first stop was a make-up shop. Ino was trying on different lipstick which she had been doing for the past five minutes. Shikamaru was already bored which Ino had realised so she tried on a bright pink lipstick that any girl would have regarded as ugly. However, Shikamaru not knowing much about make-up, made a minor mistake. When she put the bright pink lipstick on and asked him how she looked, he said it looked good. Ino was shocked and upset. Everyone knew it was ugly except her boyfriend. Even a cat would've run away in fear if it saw a woman wearing it.

"What? You think this looks pretty?" Ino asked partly outraged and upset. Shikamaru noticed that the other customers that were in the department store had stopped and were now looking. Bad thing about it was that they were all young women. Shikamaru was shocked and was freaking out a little because he had never been in this situation before so he made up a quick lie, hoping that she would buy it.

"Well, I said it looks good because you make anything look pretty," he said. All the disappointment had disappeared from her face.

"Awwwwww, you're so sweet to me," she said. _Phew, thank kami that worked,_ Shikamaru thought. All of the other ladies in the make-up area 'awwwed' too then went back to shopping. Thankfully Ino chose to buy the colour that actually looked nice.

The next stop was a women's clothes shop. Ino saw the sale rack outside the shop and dug straight into it. Shikamaru walked over and picked out a shirt.

"How about this one?" he asked. Shikamaru was holding a long-sleeved green shirt with yellow stripes across the front. Ino looked at Shikamaru with an 'are you serious?' look.

"Really?" she responded with a hint of anger and her hands on her hips. Shikamaru put it back.

"Well, obviously not that one," he muttered under his breath. Shikamaru pulled out a lightly coloured dress with multi-coloured floral patterns on it.

"This one?" Ino was getting annoyed now. She couldn't believe her boyfriend had no sense of fashion.

"No," she answered now even more pissed off. Shikamaru put it back.

"Well, what do you like to wear?" he asked her. She couldn't believe it.

"Shikamaru, you're my boyfriend. Do you not know me at all?"

"I do but I don't know what clothes you like." Naruto and Hinata were on a date when they walked past and heard the conversation. Naruto walked up to Shikamaru and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, what are you doing at a ladies clothes shop, Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

"I said to Ino I'd take her shopping. But, as you can tell it's not going very well. It's such a drag," Shikamaru answered.

"Hey! How come whenever I asked you to go shopping with me, you always said no and yet you voluntarily go shopping with Ino?" Naruto asked and pointed at Shikamaru. Ino and Hinata looked at Naruto in shock.

"I always knew you were gay, baka," said a familiar voice from behind Naruto. Naruto turned around to see Sasuke and Sakura out on a date. Sakura was trying to laugh and Sasuke stood there emotionless, as usual.

"Hey! I'm not gay, believe it! And besides, if I were gay, would I have slept with Hinata?" Everyone's jaw dropped, except for Hinata who had passed out and was now out cold on the ground.

"YOU WHAT?!" said another familiar voice. Naruto turned around again to find a fuming Hyuuga clenching his fists. _'Why is everyone here?'_ thought Shikamaru.

"I…umm…don't know what you're talking about Neji," Naruto said nervously.

"You said you slept with my cousin." Neji glared at Naruto. Naruto was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He looked at his watch.

"Oh, would you look at the time. I have a mission starting in 5 that I'm totally unprepared for so see ya." And with that, Naruto dashed off down the street with Neji tailing him and shouting "I'll kill you Naruto Uzumaki!" While all this had happened, Ino and Shikamaru had slowly back away and continued shopping at a different shop after getting glares from the shop owner of the store where everything just happened and Sasuke and Sakura had taken Hinata back to her place.

-3 Hours later-

Shikamaru and Ino had finished shopping and were now at her place unpacking the stuff they had bought. Shikamaru was about to leave when they were finished, but Ino stopped him. She went up to him and kissed him on the lips then took a step backwards.

"Thank you for taking me shopping today," she said. Shikamaru sighed and looked at Ino. He motioned for her to come closer and when she did, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her close to his body and kissed her. After a few moments he pulled away.

"You women are so troublesome with your needs to go shopping. And I know that you're annoying," Shikamaru begun and Ino looked upset that he called her annoying. "But," he continued, "At the end of the day, you are my gorgeous girlfriend and I couldn't imagine a day without you. Ino, I love you." The last four words he spoke surprised Ino. He had never said that before.

"Shikamaru, you said the 'L' word."

"Yeah and what about it?"

"But you've never said that to me before."  
"Well, it's true." Ino's eyes lit up. She laughed and glomped him.

"Awwwww…you're so sweet. I love you too, Shika." They kissed again, this time it was more passionate. He pulled away and smiled playfully at her.

"Shikamaru, what are you up to?" she asked. He grabbed her hand and dragged her towards her bedroom.

"I said I love you."

**Thanks for reading and I hoped you like it! :)**


End file.
